Tabaco y Chanel
by Fuck America
Summary: un song fic de cuanto extraña Shaoran a Sakura... reviews por fis!


Hola de nuevo! (ya hice uno pero de el príncipe del tenis y se llama "date cuenta" y trata de Ryoma y Sakuno . Para el/la que quiera pasar por ahí y ke por fa deje reviews gracias…)

Mi primer fic de Sakura y Shaoran ojalá les guste pero les aclaro algo… si bien la canción no tiene mucho que ver pero es mas o menos los mismo… enjoy y dejen reviews!

_**Importante!:**_ a mitad de el fic cambiamos a modo sakura!

**Tabaco y Chanel**

_**Un olor a tabaco y chanel**_

_**Me recuerda el olor de su piel**_

Vengo de la universidad. Paso por un parque en los que hay flores Sakura. Me recuerda tanto a MI Sakura… el perfume de esas flores hace que recuerde los momentos que hemos pasado juntos… ¿quién lo diría? Y pensar que partimos como enemigos y terminamos siendo novios…

_**Una mezcla de miel y café**_

_**Me recuerda el sabor de sus besos**_

Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso… en esa habitación oscura donde nos habíamos quedado atrapados. Tenías miedo. Estaba lloviendo y los truenos te asustaban. En un rincón te sentaste y tapaste tus oídos mientras yo intentaba abrir la puerta que fue en vano.

Cuando me rendí fui a donde te encontrabas. Cantabas para no escuchar los truenos y los relámpagos. Me arrodillé hasta quedar a tu altura.

-¿Sakura?

-tengo miedo Shaoran –decías entre lágrimas. Tomé tus manos y las acaricié

-no tengas miedo, yo te voy a cuidar –te dije. Me miraste a los ojos, nos fuimos acercando y poco tiempo nos besamos… recuerdo el sabor de tus besos… tan dulce…

_**El color del final de la noche**_

_**Me pregunta donde fui a parar**_

Me he atrasado, ya se hizo tarde, me retiro del parque pero sin embargo sigo pensando en tu persona. La distancia nos separa considerablemente pero estamos conectados de alguna forma. ¿Dónde estoy? He perdido el rumbo a casa pero ya sabré llegar pero solo está tu nombre en mi mente… Sakura…

_**¿**__**Donde estas?**_

_**Que esto solo se vive una vez**_

_**¿**__**Donde fuiste a parar donde estas?**_

Estoy en un lugar desconocido, me recuerda a nuestra primera vez… supongo que no hay que entrar en detalles por que ambos los vivimos al máximo… era algo completamente desconocido pero sin embargo lo disfrutamos demasiado…

_**Un olor a tabaco y chanel**_

_**Y una mezcla de miel y café**_

_**Me preguntan por ella (ella)**_

_**Me preguntan por ella**_

Por fin he llegado a casa. Mi madre me pregunta si he sabido algo de ti. Mi respuesta es negativa y subo a mi habitación para estudiar. Los profesores me han dejado terminar la carrera tres años antes. Quiero abrazarte y besarte…necesito tenerte en mis brazos Sakura…

_**M**__**e preguntan también las estrellas**_

_**Me reclaman que vuelva por ella**_

_**Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)**_

_**Ay que vuelva por ella No se olvida**_

_**No se va, no se olvida**_

Hasta en mis sueños sueño contigo. Todos me dicen que tengo que volver por ti y eso haré… solo quedan los exámenes finales y por fin seré libre par ir donde te encuentras…

_**Una **__**rosa que no floreció**_

_**Pero que el tiempo no la marchita**_

He terminado los exámenes. Mi amor por ti está intacto. Ahora iré a Tomoeda para proponerte matrimonio para que nuestro amor florezca y seamos una familia.

_**Una flor prometida un amor**_

_**Que no fue, pero que sigue viva**_

Shaoran… hace meses que no sé nada de ti. No me has llamado y ni siquiera me has mandado una carta. ¿ya te olvidaste de mi? ¿ya no me amas? Miles de preguntas como esas surgen en mi mente. Me ames o no… yo siempre lo haré…

_**Y otra vez, el color del final**_

_**Del final de la noche**_

_**Me pregunta donde fui a parar**_

_**Que esto solo se vive una vez**_

_**¿**__**Donde fuiste a parar donde estas?**_

Es de noche. Las preguntas no dejan tranquila mi cabeza y es por eso que iré a buscarte a Hong Kong. Quiero salir de mis dudas y es que mi mente esta tan preocupada por eso que en poco tiempo llegué al aeropuerto para ir por ti. Kero me pide que por favor no lo haga, pero quiero hacerlo, sin embargo algo me dice que ya estars de vuelta…

_**Un olor a tabaco y chanel**_

_**Y una mezcla de miel y café**_

_**Me preguntan por ella (ella)**_

_**Me preguntan por ella**_

_**Me preguntan también las estrellas**_

_**Me reclaman que vuelva por ella**_

_**Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)**_

_**Ay que vuelva por ella**_

_**Pero fueron las mismas estrellas**_

_**Que un día marcaron mis manos**_

_**Y apartaron la flor, esa flor de mi vida**_

_**De mi vida**_

Por fin estoy acá de vuelta en Japón. Ya mi sufrimiento acabará. Lo único que quiero es abrazarte y besarte y no soltarte nunca más. Tanto tiempo sin ti… los estudios… fueron los estudios que hicieron posible que yo viniera a Tomoeda y ellos me alejaron de ti, pero ya no más.

_**Un olor a tabaco y chanel**_

_**Y una mezcla de miel y café**_

_**Me preguntan por ella (ella)**_

_**Me preguntan por ella**_

Camino por el aeropuerto. Siento tu perfume… ¿acaso estas acá? Comienzo a buscar con la mirada. Mi madre me llama por celular. Me invade con preguntas a las cuales yo solo niego… todas eran prácticamente sobre ti. Corto la llamada y sigo buscando con la mirada.

_**Me preguntan también las estrellas**_

_**Me reclaman que vuelva por ella Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)**_

_**Ay que vuelva por ella**_

Una chica tropieza conmigo, no logro distinguirle la cara hasta que alza la vista. Eres tú. Me miras incrédula. Te ayudo a levantarte y luego me abrazas con todas tu fuerzas y comienzas a llorar. Te abrazo más fuerte. Volví y volví por ti pequeña por que te amo…

_**No se va, no se olvida**_

_**No se va, no se olvida**_

_**No se va, no se olvida**_

Aquí estas de nuevo, sé que no te irás y no me olvidaste. Los recuerdos no te dejaron y no los olvidaste… te amo Shaoran.

_**No se va, no se olvida**_

_**No se va, no se olvida**_

_**No se va, no se olvida**_


End file.
